Seperated
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Mabel's really done it this time! She gets sent back to Piedmont. Really awesome, Please give it a chance! Some touching sibling moments, NOT PINECEST. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

1**Wassup, People of earth? (I've been watching too much iCarly...) I want to put my heart and soul into each story so I will do one at a time. JustFullOfSparkles, "I love your detailed stories! Especially The Party That Changed It All." **

**3****rd**** person's POV**

_Crash! Boom! Shatter!_ The noise echoed in the otherwise silent Mystery Shack. "Mabel! Be more careful!" Dipper Pines' Voice shouted from the attic/bedroom Mabel and he shared. On the splintery floor was what used to be a lamp, Mabel had used her Grappling Hook to try and turn off the light. "Sorry, Dippin' Sauce." The twins' Great uncle Stan opened the door. "What is going on here?" He asked. "That is the third crash I've heard today!" He exclaimed before either of the kids could answer. "Mabel and her Grappling Hook, agai- OW!" Mabel elbowed Dipper in the ribs for ratting her out. "Snitch!" She whisper-screamed. "That's it, time for bed you two! Mabel, Try not to break anything." Grunkle Stan said as he left the room, going into his own. Stan sat on his bed. On his night stand was a framed picture of his brother, Stanley. Stanford Pines sighed and rolled over, facing the wall rather than the picture.

...

_Knock Knock Knock! _A knock on the door came from downstairs. Mabel sat up and groaned, looking at the clock, it read 11:07. _Too early... _Mabel thought.

_Knock Knock Knock! _It came again. Mabel decided to go answer it since Dipper was still sleeping- and drooling. She half-asleep loped down the stairs and reached for the large wooden door and opened it. There stood a heavy set guy with a 'Free Pizza!' Shirt on. "Are you open?" He asked. Mabel knew Grunkle Stan would never miss an opportunity on selling something in the Shack. "Come on in!" She said, still a little drowsy. "What can I interest you in?" The man looked around a little, then pointed to a Stan bobble-head. "How much for this?" He asked. Mabel looked at the tag, it read $20. "That can't be right, they must have forgot the second zero and dot." Mabel pulled out a pen and it now read $2.00. "Two dollars, please."

...

It was now 3:00 and Mabel was still working.

Stan walked into the shop. "Huh? What's going on here?" Stan asked. "I sold 10 bobble-heads!" Mabel replied happily. Stan looked in the cash register. There's twenty bucks in here. You only sold one?" He asked. "They are two dollars each." Mabel said, confused. "NO! They are TWENTY dollars each!" Stan screamed. "That's outrageous!" Mabel said, throwing her arms in the air and knocking over a box full of rocks marked 'Gold'. "Now look what you did, kid!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. Stan led Mabel to his room. "Look Mabel, I'm almost at the limit, There's not much more I can take. Just... Try to be careful?" Stan asked. "What do you mean?!" Mabel asked. "I am DELIGHTFUL to live with!" Mabel slammed her hand down on the night stand, causing the picture of Stanley to fall and crash on the ground. Stan gasped and bent down next to the broken picture. "That... was the last thing I had left of Stanley... my brother..." Stan started welling up with tears. Mabel was still in shock. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO PIEDMONT!" Stan screamed. "B-b-but-" Mabel started. "NO BUTS EXCEPT YOUR'S OUT THE DOOR!" Stan interrupted. "Go upstairs, pack your things and say goodbye to Dipper." Stan directed. "Dipper's not coming with me?!" Mabel screamed. "No. He didn't do anything wrong. And I can't work by myself here." Stan struggled to stay calm. "Now GO!" Mabel started crying as she ran up the stairs and bursts through the door, Wailing "DIPPER!?" Dipper jumped and fell of his bed, screaming like a girl. "Who's hurt?! What's wrong?!" He asked, looking Mabel up and down. "I'm going back home!" Mabel cried, Packing her sweaters. "We are? Why?" Dipper asked. "Not you! Me!" Mabel said. "WWHHHAAAATTT?!" Dipper shrieked. "Stan's on the phone with Mom and Dad now! The bus leaves in 2 hours, I H-have to H-Hurry!" Mabel said between sobs.

...

Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Wendy, and Soos where at the bus station. "Bus 52 leaving Gravity Falls, all aboard." The speakers announced. "I'm gonna M-Miss you Mabes!" Dipper hugged Mabel, Crying softly into her sweater. "Love you, Dip." Mabel said. "You okay, Dipper?" Wendy asked. "I'm not crying-Oh who am I kidding!" Dipper says wiping his face on his sleeve. Mabel climbed on the bus. She ran to the back window of the bus as soon as it started moving, waving slowly.

"_Bye, Dippy._" Mabel whispered to herself as the station got smaller and smaller until, It was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

When the bus drove away, my heart broke a little, Me and Mabel were never apart before.

Well, for more than a day. I was so upset, I didn't even start sweating when Wendy stood next to me. Me, Stan, Wendy and Soos piled in the car, without a word. There was an empty seat next to me, that just made me feel worse. I sighed and shifted position, so I wasn't facing the empty seat. When we arrived to the shack, I went up to our-I mean, my room and got my journal to help take my mind off it. Zombies, Ghosts, Squashes with human faces and emotions, Nothing worked. I threw my journal on the floor and looked around; There was Mabel's bed, Stan had bought it a day before we got here, I personally believe he found it at a dump, Also, there was our mini golf course, and-

Oh my gosh!

N-No!

How is _this_ still here?!

I got up and ran to the object and picked it up.

"Her Grappling Hook..." I whispered.

I _had_ to get this to her! But how...

Mabel _can't _come back here...

But...

_I_ could go there.

Sabotage.

* * *

CRASH!

"What happened?!" Stan asked.

"I broke the Sascrotch." I answered.

"Be more careful, Dipper." Stan said, cleaning up the pieces.

"I did it on purpose," I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" He said, looking at me. "_You_ never do anything wrong."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it old man?" I said getting in his face.

"...Finally standing up to me, huh kid?" Stan said.

"Wh-What?" I said, uncomfortably.

"I love it!" He said.

"Aren't you going to send me home like Mabel?" I asked, trying to hint it to him.

"No. Just, don't break anything else." Stan said. I took this as an opportunity. I slid the Jackalope off the shelf, and it fell along with a layer of dust, and broke at the foot of the table.

"How about now?" I asked. Stan's gaze cut like knives. He handed me a broom. I sighed and cleaned it up. What? It isn't like me to just leave a mess. Maybe I wasn't cut out for being bad, I'm just so bad at being bad. No, I _have_ to find a way to get to Mabel! I ran out the door when I was done cleaning up. I hopped into the Mystery Cart and drove it around to the front of the shack. I aimed it for the door and got out. I dropped a rock on the pedal, It flew toward the open door of the Mystery Shack, It broke everything in sight and damaged the cart, I thought this would _surely_ get my to go home, boy was I wrong.

"That's it kid!" Stan exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do?! Send me home like Mabel?!" I asked.

"No. You are going somewhere _much_ worse than that." Stan said, handing me a bus ticket. "I thought I might need it after what you did earlier."

I looked at the ticket-

Oh no...

To Shady Oaks military school?!

Ah crud.

"Please Grunkle Stan! Don't send me _there!_ I wouldn't last a day! LOOK AT THESE NOODLE ARMS!" I begged. Stan huffed.

"Fine. This is your last warning, kid." Stan finally said. I sighed in relief. "Now go to your room, you're grounded." He said. Well, It's better than military school. I still had to find a way to get this Grappling Hook to Mabel, though.

But how?


End file.
